


When in Paris

by KittsFics



Series: Old Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: A quiet evening on their world tour.





	When in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11th March 2013 [ here ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/post/45130964270/malec-when-in-paris) on tumblr. 
> 
> This was obviously written before Shadowhunters and The Red Scrolls of Magic, and I'm not as happy with this one as I am with the other old fics I'm reposting.

Arms wrap round my waist and fingers link with mine where they’re resting on the railing, Paris spread out below us, shinning in the setting sun. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Sap.” But I nod anyway, because I can’t deny it. A nose brushes the back of my neck, running slowly over the protection rune there, followed by a trail of lazy kisses. “Mags… stop.” I try to duck out of his grip but he holds me tight, laughing against the back of my neck. I’m still not quite a hundred percent with affection in public, but after kissing Magnus in front of everyone in Idris, I’m getting there.

We stay like that a few minutes as the sun sinks below the horizon; his thumb, nails painted blue today, rubbing small circles over Clary’s fading rune on the back of my hand, his chin resting on my shoulder as breath tickles my cheek.

When the sky’s finally faded to nearly black; Magnus obviously decides to head back towards our hotel by trying half-heartedly to drag me away from the view by my hips. “Come on, my darling.” I innocently glance over my shoulder in time to catch my boyfriend’s eye roll. He leans forward so his lips brush my cheek then ghost over mine but he steps back before I could react. “Alexander…” I pout at him, freaking tease; this is unfair.

He’s toned down his usual wardrobe; on the conditions that he gets to force me out of my usual black hoodies and can dress up in ridiculous outfits whenever I send Jace photos; so now he’s dressed in black skinnies, knee high boots and a purple blazer over a navy striped shirt, his outfit completed by a beret that matches his nails. He looks really good, especially with the holidays minimal glitter rule.

“Alec?” I blink and pull myself out of my thoughts as I step past him towards the lifts, catching his hand on the way. He falls into step beside me with soft sigh, twisting our fingers together again.

The short lift ride to the lower level is silent but comfortable as Magnus lazily switches off the awful music (we’re the only ones in the lift), and replaces it with something he likes that is fractionally better. “Coffee before we head back?” I nod with a small smile as I’m tugged along to the restaurant; where there’s, not surprisingly, no queue.

He orders for both of us as I head for a table by the window, overlooking the city. I still can’t believe he’s brought me here, to one of the most romantic places in the world, and has been content to do all the touristy things; Moulin Rouge, the Louvre, Notre Dame and now the Eiffel tower.

I hum quietly to myself as I think over the past few days until fingers brush my cheek, coffee and cupcakes appearing on the table, and a kiss lands jut under my ear. “You’ve been quiet Love, everything alright?” I nod slowly, reaching up to catch the back of his neck and pull him round to kiss properly. His lips part in surprise and I take advantage by slipping my tongue between them, brushing along his.

He pulls back a moment later, not convinced, and gives me a quick peck before sliding into the seat opposite me, taking my hand again. He always seems to be holding one recently, not that I’m complaining. I avoid his eyes and look out the window at the lights below us, I honestly don’t deserve him.

“Alec…” I takes me a moment to realise I said the last part out loud as Magnus squeezes my hand, eyes sad. “I love you, so much.” I duck his gaze again, free hand reaching my chocolate bun. “I mean it Alexander.”

“I know, and I love you too. Just…” I don’t want to talk about this now, he drops it but I get the ‘we’re going to talk later’ look. It’s our second to last night in Paris and I don’t want to ruin it.

After we finish our cakes in a comfortable silence, fingers staying loosely linked on the table between us, we finally set off back towards our hotel, still sipping our coffees. The night air’s got bite but the lights along the streets are worth it, especially down by the river.

It’s nearly midnight by the time we get back, and there’s only a sleepy night guard at the reception, who just yawns at us as we pass.

The first thing I notice when Magnus opens the door is the scent of vanilla and roses coupled with the soft glow of candles, in fact our entire suite’s full of them. I toe of my shoes and wander over to the ensuite where I find the sunken bath full of steaming water, with rose petals floating on top like a scene from a cheesy rom-con and I can’t help but feel touched.

Arms brush my shoulders as my boyfriend comes up behind me to gently remove my scarf, then coat, as soft kisses pepper my neck. I turn in his arms and start to unbutton his blazer, accepting lazy kisses.

—–

“Come on, Darling, we’re getting pruny.” Magnus’ hands run through my dark hair one last time before his nose brushes the back of my neck and breath tickles my wet skin. I make a happy noise, to sleepy to argue, and lean back further into his chest. “Alec, Sweetheart, you’re going to have to move.” I shake my head as fingers dance over my sides; not quite, but threatening, tickling.

I give in a few moments later and let him drag me out of the now lukewarm water and gently towel me off, kissing the marks and scars on my shoulders. I return the favour and the follow him through to the still candlelit bedroom.

I slip into loose fitting trousers as Magnus just puts his boxers back on before climbing into the large bed, gesturing for me to hurry up and join him. “Hey beautiful, come here often?” I smile but interrupt myself with a yawn before I can speak.

Lips brush mine as soon as I’m close enough, and I slide in next to him, waiting for his arms to wrap round me. I tuck myself under his chin and tangle our legs, pressing a quick kiss to his chest as he extinguishes the candles with a single wave, so the only light is coming in through the small bay window.

“I love you.” Magnus’ lips brush the top of my head and he cuddles closer, breathing already starting to even out.

I only manage a quiet answer before I drift off. “I love you too.”


End file.
